


Claim Me

by whoisdeh



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Feeding, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoisdeh/pseuds/whoisdeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura is dating Carmilla and she's bothered by the fact that Carmilla hasn't fed from her not even once after the “Willy boy” incident. This fanfic takes place between the 36th episode and the part in which they flee from Silas. Don’t ask me where the tremors went, I don’t know, maybe the hungry light got tired and decided to take a nap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claim Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece of fanfic I try to write in over 5 years  
> English is not my first language, therefore you might find some weird sentences.  
> That being said, be kind to me, creampuffs, I did my very best <3  
> Special thanks to @Allanbegins for being my Beta (amongst other things)
> 
> check out my tumblr for more whoisdeh.tumblr.com

“Do you still feed from humans?” Laura asked chewing on popcorn.

“Yes, of course... a blood bag does not have the same... appeal... as drinking from humans. Animal blood is cool, I suppose, but yeah, human is definitely better. It's just like when you eat frozen meals, it's not the same thing as a fresh meal, right?” Carmilla answered distracted still gazing at the notebook’s screen

They were watching a crappy vampire movie, cuddling in Laura's bed. The scene that brought up the question was one in which the vampire seduces his victim in order to feed from her. The whole thing got Laura thinking about the difference between the bags of blood Carmilla kept in their fridge, animal blood and human blood, which obviously led her to remember the feeling she had that one time Carmilla fed from her; it hurt, of course, but even then, when they didn’t had the connection they had now, Laura felt the intimacy of the act, and to think that Carmilla still does this with other people... Being honest to herself, Laura realized she was jealous. The vampire hadn't drunk from her since the whole “Willy boy” incident. After they started dating, Laura prepared herself to become Carmilla’s only human “food source”, after a while she thought that the vampire was feeding solely from the blood bags stolen from the campus’ hospital, but now, being aware of the fact that Carmilla was still drinking from humans, Laura couldn’t keep herself from wondering why her girlfriend didn’t feed from her again. What if Carmilla didn’t like the way she tasted at all? What if she never fed from her again? That’s when it hit her, she _wanted_ the vampire to feed from her.

“Hey cupcake, you’ll get lines by the age of 25 if you don’t stop frowning like that” Carmilla teased, but when Laura didn’t replied she worried “are you Ok?”

“What? Yeah, fine. I just realized I have to talk to LaF”

“Alright, let’s just finish the movie for now Ok?” The vampire kissed her girlfriend’s temple and they snuggled until the end of the movie

xxx

“Wait, what? Do you _want_ her to drink from you? I thought that it hurt! You said it did”

“Yes but it was also very... intimate, and it felt good, you know, aside from the pain... And she was pissed off, imagine what it would feel like if she wasn’t mad, if she just wanted me...” Laura suddenly lost herself in thoughts, letting the sentence trail off.

“Crushes on the vampire...” LaFontaine teased.

“She’s my girlfriend, LaF!”

“Ok, you want your vampire girlfriend to feed from you but you’re afraid your blood is unappealing, right? Maybe you should try to... eat healthier for a while, and then just tease her and see if she falls for it. If your blood’s taste is the problem, that could actually help”

“LaF! You’re a genius!” Laura said, hugging her friend.

xxx

Two weeks have passed since Laura had the conversation with LaFontaine, and the “eat healthy” project was full on. Laura cut off the sweets, eating about ¼ of the original amount (she couldn’t just stop eating those delicious cookies, but she thought that the reduction was probably enough), besides that, she started eating properly, like actually eating vegetables for once. To her own surprise, she didn’t hate it as half as she thought she would. Of course she missed the treats, but hey, it was for the greater good. Her whole effort payed off one Wednesday night, when Carmilla got back from class.

“Hello cupcake” Carmilla smirked while closing the door.

“Hey” Laura could never keep a straight face when she saw that trademarked smirk.

Carmilla leaned in for a quick welcoming kiss.

“You smell different” Carmilla said casually in a low voice.

“I had to change my shampoo, they didn’t had the strawberries one” Laura answered faking her own innocence.

“No, it’s not that, although yeah I do love that strawberry scent. Maybe is that diet you’re on”.

“You know about the diet?” For a minute Laura thought she was busted.

“Yeah I noticed you haven’t been eating half the amount of cookies as before, and you did order a decent meal on our dinner last weekend. I just don’t know WHY you’re on a diet” Carmilla shrugged “you seem pretty fit to me” The vampire completed with a small playful wink.

“Well I decided it was time to hear Perry out and stop eating so many junk food”. That seemed like a pretty good reason right? Laura was just happy she wasn’t busted.

“It’s probably for the best”.

So it was working, right? She smelled different, then maybe _she tasted_ different too. Laura decided it was time for step two: The vampire bait. Not that Laura was inexperienced on being a vampire bait (and to be fair that totally worked. They trapped the vampire after all!).

xxx

Two days later, the young journalist did her best. She put on a very short plaid skirt, knee high black socks and a shirt, leaving two buttons undone. She looked herself in the mirror, tying her hair in a high pony tail, leaving her neck... well... available.

“God... I look like a school girl” Laura motioned towards the hem of her shirt, intending to take it off, but the door opened next to her and she freezes. Carmilla waltzed in, gazing at her girlfriend, her eyes going from the knee high socks to her cleavage in a slow motion, her lips slightly parted and her eyebrows up.

“Is it my birthday already?” The vampire asks with a half smirk.

“Oh... I didn’t wanted you to see me like this” Laura hides her face in her hands.

“Why not? Is this for someone else? Be careful, I can be very territorial” The vampire gave her best sexy smile.

“No... It was for you but I look like a schoolchild” Laura answers feeling the blood burning in her face, good thing that her palms were hiding the blush.

“Well, I lived 300 years and I’ve never seen a schoolchild with that cleavage, which, wow.” The brunette says biting her lower lip.

“So did you like it, then?” The young one asks raising her face from her palms

Instead of answering, in a fluid movement, Carmilla approaches her girlfriend and embraces her waist, giving her a kiss. It wasn’t just a normal kiss though, that kiss conveyed passion and longing, desire and of course, adoration. Laura’s lips parted allowing the vampire’s tongue to slide in her mouth. As their tongues touched, the youngest felt a shiver running through her body and she let out a small moan on the back of her throat.

“Is that enough for an answer?” Carmilla practically purred in her girlfriend’s ear.

“Yes” Laura’s shiver intensified.

“Maybe we should take this to the bed...” she said teasingly in a very low and very husky voice that was reserved solely for Laura’s pleasure.

“We absolutely should.” She said as she felt her knees growing weak.

Totally abusing of her vampiric abilities (and showing off to her girlfriend, of course), Carmilla lifted Laura by the waist, and the youngest embraced her girlfriend’s middle with her legs. The brunette kissed her slowly, but with passion, and drove them to Laura’s bed. The vampire sat down with her girl on her lap. They were still kissing as she unbuttoned Laura’s shirt with decisive but slow movements, brushing her girlfriend’s skin with her knuckles in the process. Laura had her eyes shut as Carmilla trailed off kisses in her jaw, then moving down to her neck, playing a little bit with the girl’s earlobe and then finally licking her girlfriend’s throat. The youngest let out a loud and long moan, making it clear to Carmilla that she _wanted_ that. The vampire easily slides the youngest girl’s shirt, revealing her now burning skin.

“Carm...” she sighed when she felt the vampire’s fangs on her cleavage. That usually meant that Carmilla was either hungry or horny. Right now Laura thought it was both. Of course, Laura could feel her _own_ soaked panties between her legs.

“You smell so good when you’re hot, have I ever told you this?” The vampire said, stopping whatever she was doing (much to her girlfriend’s disappointment) and leveled her eyes with Laura’s “god, you are so beautiful, Laura... And I’m so in love with you...”

“I...” Laura was caught by surprise. Even now that they were dating, Carmilla wasn’t the kind of person who would give meaningful love speeches so easily.

“Did I just make the bright journalist who revealed my mother’s plans speechless?” She teased.

“I guess the cat ate my tongue...”

The vampire chuckled.

“I love you too, Carmilla” She said looking into her girlfriend’s eyes, her plan of seduction and blood consumption obviously left aside.

They kissed again, passionately, Laura’s hips already moving against her girlfriend’s with desperation for contact. The youngest separated their mouths in order to take off Carmilla’s shirt, leaving her pale skin in direct contact with her own. The vampire quickly moved back to Laura’s throat, stopping herself for a moment. The sudden lack of activity draw the journalist’s attention

“Is everything ok?”

Carmilla lifted her face to look at Laura and she noticed that the fangs reappeared (although Laura wasn’t really sure at which point they retracted), Her girlfriend’s eyes had a hunger, not only for blood, it was more than that. It was a hunger for Laura.

“There’s something I’ve been wanting to ask you, I just didn’t know how” She looked troubled, and that was new. Usually Carmilla was all kinds of decisive and confident. “You know, when you’re a vampire blood doesn’t just means food, it can also mean a strong bond between two people. I want to claim you as mine, Laura.”

“And how would you do that?” The young girl was hypnotized by her girlfriend’s words and eyes.

“Blood exchange, I drink from you and you drink from me” Seeing the panic crossing through Laura’s face, Carmilla reassured her “we don’t need to drink a lot of it, it’s just like licking a small cut when you hurt yourself, that would be enough”

“ _We_ don’t need? Carm, you know you _can_ drink from me, right?”

“I... uh... I wasn’t sure... After the first time you got so mad that I thought I shouldn’t do it again”

Laura laughed, and honest, loud, laugh. Carmilla seemed confused.

“The diet, the clothing, all of this” The young made a motion between them “it was all an effort to seem more appealing to you.”

“What?” She asked in disbelief

“I thought you didn’t want to drink from me because my blood was too sweet” Laura said as if it was obvious

“No! I wanted, I want to! And I’ve been holding myself off for all this time...” Carmilla sounded a bit frustrated, but also amused.

The young girl kissed her happily, the vampire slide her hand upwards from Laura’s waist to the back of her neck, holding her hair and deepening the kiss. The journalist was suddenly very aware of the wetness that was still in her panties, and the burning desire which hadn’t been attended. Laura could feel Carmilla’s fangs brushing against her lips, it made her hornier than ever.

“Yes” she said through the kiss “claim me, Carmilla.”

The vampire stopped the kiss and look in the other girl’s eyes

“Do you know what that means? You’ll be mine. No other vampire can have you, feed from you or anything like that.”

“I’m already yours Carm, that would just make it official.” Laura said with a small grin.

Carmilla took one long look at Laura’s neck, then leaned against her lover, touching the soft skin with her lips, leaving a ghost trail while moving up and down her neck and cleavage. She spread open mouth kisses on her skin, Laura still feeling the soft bump of her girlfriend’s fangs on her skin, she could also feel her own heart bumping really loud, and her blood rushing with anticipation. The vampire licked, kissed and gave playful bites on the journalist’s neck.

“Carm, please...” She begged in a moan, a little impatient... she wanted her _so badly._

Carmilla obliged. She dug her fangs in Laura’s neck with a fast movement. The journalist tried her best not to whimper, but the need to do so was very soon replaced by _other_ kind of feeling. Pleasure. Laura was very aware of Carmilla’s moans, it was a deep sound, almost animal, somewhat reminded her of a purr, but lower and... A bit aggressive, even. Soon the young girl was moaning loudly herself, feeling dizzy from the amount of pleasure.

Laura’s blood wasn’t so sweet anymore, it tasted more like blood and less like baked goodies, but still, it tasted amazing. The vampire could taste all the desire and adoration the small girl felt for her, and it was amazing. The brunette was feeling very horny herself, partially because of the young woman practically dancing on her lap and moaning desperate for more, and partially because of the coppery taste of Laura’s blood on her mouth. In a quick movement Carmilla slid her hand up on Laura’s leg, under her skirt, touching the fabric of her girlfriend’s panties, that were pretty much soaked by now.

“Y... yes... please” Laura let out in a whisper.

She could never say no to such request, in a fluid movement Carmilla slid her fingers inside her lover’s panties, finding her clit pretty easy. It was hard, and the wetness on the girl’s panties made everything really easy. Carmilla touched Laura with delicacy and in slow motions, but the girl moved her hips with much more intensity in response. Carmilla smiled, she stopped feeding from her lover and laid her in bed, laying atop of her. The vampire licked her lips in a luxurious way that hypnotized Laura. The brunette’s finger increased pressure, leading the small girl to gasp.

“I’m really close”

Carmilla then bit her own lip opening a wound, and she lowered her face inches apart from Laura.

“If you don't want it, you still can say no. You don't have to do it, Laura.”

Laura didn’t repli, instead, she raised her hand, grabbed Carmilla’s hair and brought their lips together. The young girl sucked the vampire’s lip with great pleasure. The brunette moaned really loud, and Laura came like that, sucking her girlfriend’s bloody lips.

Laura’s heart was still pounding, she was dizzy and still panting. She looked at Carmilla’s eyes and the vampire was smiling, a big, goofy, satisfied, smile.

“I guess you’re mine now” she said with a smirk

“I’m yours for a long time now, you broody vampire”

“And I’m yours too” she touched Laura’s nose with her own

Carmilla laid by her girlfriend’s side, and Laura snuggled closer, resting her head on her girlfriend’s chest.

“So, I heard you were on a diet to impress me...”

“Oh shut up! You had to ruin the moment hadn’t you!?”

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr for more whoisdeh.tumblr.com


End file.
